


Couples Retreat

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1970s AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lots of Swapping, M/M, Wife Swapping, couples retreat, pwp mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selyse Baratheon convinces her husband Stannis to go on a couples retreat in order to save their troubled marriage.  He never imagined it would involve swapping sex partners with another couple, the Seaworths.  It turns out to be much better than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the swinging seventies when key parties were a thing. More chapters to be added. Thanks to [Vana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/works) for looking it over for me!

“What do we do now?”  Selyse asked, as the four of them stood in the expansive bedroom with the wood paneling staring at each other awkwardly.

 

“We get naked,”  Marya replied, sliding her arms around Stannis’ neck and rubbing her body, not so subtly against his.  “You’re a tall one.  I think you might be worth the climb.”

 

Although Marya Seaworth was beautiful, enticing him with her soft curls, copper skin and ripe curves ─ not at all like Selyse ─ Stannis felt ill.  This weekend had been Selyse’s idea.  Escape to the mountains for a couples retreat in order to save their failing marriage.  Stannis had reluctantly agreed, having no earthly idea that a retreat would involve exchanging partners with another couple for sex.  He’d heard rumors of such things.  After all, the media had designated this decade the swinging seventies.  He, however, had so far managed to avoid the blatant hedonism espoused by his peers.

 

Selyse’s voice distracted him from Marya’s wandering hands, “Your husband is tall too.”  

 

Stannis watched Selyse attempting to copy Marya’s moves on Davos.  She didn’t appear nearly as confident as her counterpart.

 

“Husband is such a possessive word,” Marya protested.  “Tonight they’re just men and we’re women.  We are all here simply to enjoy each other’s bodies.”  

 

Stannis tensed as her hand slid the length of his thigh.  He glanced over at Selyse again and was surprised to find Davos gazing intently at him. The heat in his eyes was somehow unsettling and reassuring at the same time.  Before he could process what it meant, Davos broke eye contact.

 

“We could all take a dip in the hot tub first.  Have a couple of drinks and get to know each other a bit better,”  Davos suggested.

 

“I didn’t bring any swim trunks─”

 

“You won’t need any, lover.”  Marya laughed, already shimmying out of her dress.  

 

To Stannis’ amazement, Selyse followed Marya’s lead and soon the women were naked.  He numbly removed his shirt as Davos did the same.  He hesitated until Marya became impatient, her ample breasts bouncing against his chest as she began to unfasten his trousers.  Again, he looked to Davos, who was peeling off his jeans.  As if reading Stannis’ thoughts, Davos touched Marya’s arm.

 

“We’ll leave our shorts on for the time being ─ leave a little to the imagination.”  Marya just laughed as Stannis exhaled a tense breath.

 

The warmth of the water was a delicious contrast to the chill night air and Stannis actually began to enjoy himself as the couples sipped their drinks and chatted.  He found out that Marya was a stewardess and she and Davos had five sons.  Marya was vivacious and flirty, but it was Davos who captured his attention.

 

“What do you do for a living, Davos?”

 

“I own a charter boat.  Excursions to the islands ─ deep sea fishing and the like.”

 

“That must be nice, being your own boss.”

 

“I think that we’re relaxed enough.  We came here to fuck, not talk.”  

 

Stannis was shocked by Selyse’s language and behaviour, throwing her arms around Davos’ neck and practically forcing him into a kiss.  It was almost as if she were jealous.  Marya interrupted his thoughts, taking Stannis’ drink from his hand and setting it aside.  Maneuvering her body so that she was straddling him, she leaned in and covered his mouth with her own, stifling any protest.  

 

Stannis had to admit that it felt good, the way Marya kissed him.  The softness of her lips and the way she teased with her tongue, this was different from what he’d become used to with Selyse.  Marya was aggressive ─ taking and exploring.  There was no question in his mind that she wanted him.  As she deepened the kiss, he tasted the sweetness of the wine she’d been drinking and when his hands drifted naturally downward to cup her hips she moaned appreciatively.  

 

Over her shoulder he watched Davos making out with Selyse.  She seemed to be enjoying herself, giggling occasionally when his beard tickled her sensitive skin and running her hands down his well muscled arms.  Stannis knew he should be jealous, but he felt nothing ─ until Davos glanced up and their eyes locked once again.  For the first time that night Stannis felt his cock stir.  Davos allowed his gaze to linger too long for him to mistake the intent this time.  Stannis quickly averted his eyes as if he had been caught doing something indecent, as if anything about this entire situation was morally acceptable.  

 

Noticing his distraction, Marya nipped at his neck.  “Hey lover, let’s go back inside,”  she invited seductively, taking his hand.  He let her lead him back into the bedroom leaving Davos and Selyse in the hot tub.  He was toweling off when she spun him around and playfully pushed him down onto the king sized bed.

 

“There isn’t any reason to dry these,”  she scolded, grabbing the waistband of his dripping boxers and promptly stripping them off.   Marya’s salacious grin caused Stannis’ cheeks to redden in embarrassment.  “Why you don’t have any reason to be shy with a package like that.  Don’t worry, I know how to get you in the mood.”  Stannis tried to sit up but she placed a manicured finger against his chest and ran it down to his glaringly flaccid manhood.  How could he be expected to perform under these conditions?  He wasn’t a horse that could be led to stud.  Selyse could stay if she wished, but he’d had about all he could take.  He batted Marya’s hand away and tried to sit up again.

 

“Marya, love, why don’t you see about Selyse.”

 

Stannis froze, surprised to see Davos standing over him, naked except for a towel draped over his shoulders.  His heartbeat accelerated without warning forcing him to take a deep breath to keep his head from spinning.  His immediate thought was the wine.  He wasn’t used to drinking.  How many glasses had he consumed anyway?  He must be drunk, otherwise he would have protested when Davos stretched himself out on the bed beside him and began lightly stroking his side.  His skin was still damp and Stannis felt wet heat where their thighs touched.

 

“Wait just a minute!  What are you doing with my husband?”  

 

Stannis turned his head toward the sound of Selyse’s voice only to have Davos’ hand against his cheek force his attention back to him and only him.  The undisguised lust in his eyes filled Stannis with a nervous excitement.  The sound of his own pounding heart and heavy breathing filled his ears and drowned out all other distractions.  Selyse and Marya ceased to exist and in that moment there was only Davos.

 

“We can take this a slow as you want.  If I do something you don’t like, just tell me.”  

 

Davos’ voice was calm but a slight catch in his throat betrayed the effort it cost to keep it so.

 

Davos touched his lips to Stannis’ mouth, tentatively at first, pausing to search Stannis’ face for any sign of rejection.  When Stannis didn’t pull away, he began to kiss with a purpose ─ not playful or flirtatious like Marya, but hard and demanding.  Stannis moaned in response, face flushing hot as Davos shifted on the bed, covering Stannis’ body with his own.  Stannis instantly hardened against Davos’ thigh.  He was amazed at how good it felt, the tough sinew of his muscular frame, the coarse hair of his chest and legs, the slightly tangy scent of male sweat.  This was definitely not anything like what he’d experienced with Selyse.  

 

The apprehension of being pinned beneath someone as strong or stronger than himself, of surrendering to his partner’s control, was nearly overwhelming. In a moment of panic Stannis raised an arm to push Davos away, only to find himself shackled by a restraining hand about his wrist. Writhing against Davos’ body was useless, the friction of his inflamed cock against Davos’ leg only served to heighten his arousal.

 

“I can’t do this,” Stannis gasped in a breathless whisper.

 

“Convince me you don’t want this and I’ll let you go,” Davos growled before biting Stannis’ lip.  

 

Stannis had no idea what he was doing, or what he even wanted to do, blindly groping at Davos back and hips with his one free hand.  But slowly he found himself relaxing ─ trusting Davos to guide him.

 

Davos reached between them and wrapped his fingers around the circumference of Stannis’ cock.

 

_“Tell your husband to get his hands off of Stannis.”_

_“I don’t think they’re listening to either of us at the moment. I think it’s kind of hot, how rough they are with each other, all that testosterone.”_

_“Stannis isn’t a fag. He likes women.”_

 

Stannis barely registered the women’s conversation, their voices fading as they returned to the deck.  He was thrusting against Davos with increasing urgency, every nerve ending in every place where there was skin to skin contact was radiating electricity.  He was so hard that another couple of strokes would surely finish him.  He closed his eyes as the muscles in his stomach tensed and his heart thudded wildly in his chest.

 

“Look at me!”  Davos commanded.  Stannis’ eyes shot open as Davos squeezed the head of his cock.

 

“Don’t ─ stop...” Stannis gasped, his hips bucking in frustration, but he followed Davos’ order, fixing his gaze on those earthy brown eyes, darkened now with lust.

 

“I want you to look at me when you come,”  Davos’ voice was husky and raw, his face flushed with heat.  He shifted his grip on Stannis, roughly palming the length of his shaft.  Stannis’ skin burned from the friction but he ached for more .  It was all he could do to keep his eyes open and focus on Davos’ face.  The sound of his breath was loud in his ears, panting in rhythm with Davos’ strokes.  

 

“Next time you jack off in the shower I want you to imagine me touching you, not some red-head with big tits.”

 

“Fuck─”  Stannis tensed and came on Davos’ hand and forearm, his vision blurring for a few seconds from the intensity of his climax.  He collapsed back into the bed, breathing hard.  When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find Davos wiping his hand on a towel that he then wrapped around his waist.

 

Stannis frowned in confusion.  “Don’t you want to…?”   Even with the towel, it was obvious that Davos was still aroused.  Stannis had no experience being with a man but he had fully expected that Davos would want him to return the favor.  He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach.  Had he done something wrong?

  
“Hey, everything was great,”  Davos explained as if reading his thoughts, “─ more than great.”  He grinned, and Stannis felt an inexplicable warmth in his chest.  “I just thought that the ladies have been left out long enough.  We don’t want to be too selfish or they won’t want to do this again.”  He paused in the doorway leading out to the deck.  “And I definitely want to do this again.”


End file.
